


I'm Looking Forward To Joining You (Finally)

by Brenda



Series: Barnes & Rogers [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Steve's thinking about the best way to petition Fury to let them take some more R&R (they could use a second honeymoon – for that matter they could use a </i>first<i> one) when he strides into the bedroom.  And every single thought in his head blinks out of existence in a single shuddering exhale.</i></p><p><i>"Heeeey, there you are," Bucky drawls, from where he's on his back – gorgeously, </i>gloriously<i> naked – on the bed.  "You finally...made it...mmmm...back."  Then his breath hitches in a way that Steve intimately </i>knows<i>, feels in the base of his spine like a well-timed kick.  </i></p><p>  <i>"Fuck me," Steve breathes.  He can't stop staring.</i></p><p>Or: Steve comes home from a month long mission to some pretty spectacular reunion sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Looking Forward To Joining You (Finally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiosyncratic (fadedink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Jo! Here, have some supersoldier sex. :D

Steve's latest mission has kept him away from Bucky for a month. Which is 29 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes too long to be away from him, if anyone was to ask him (although he suspects everyone already knows his feelings on the matter). But he's a soldier to his core and he's never shirked his duty, not even when doing so takes him away from the people (person) who mean the most to him. It's not called a sacrifice for nothing. 

Still, he's just as happy when the mission has been successfully completed and the endless debrief is finally done and he's allowed to get the hell out of Dodge and head home. Home to Brooklyn and the cozy, welcoming one-story house in Bay Ridge that he and Bucky had claimed for themselves. Their haven from the world and all of its demands, where they're not Captain America and The Winter Soldier, but are allowed to be just Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. 

The porch light is on when Steve parks his bike in the driveway, but the living room is dark and quiet as he lets himself inside. Bucky's been on his own assignment to God knows where the last couple of weeks, so maybe Steve's beaten him back to the house. Which is fine, he needs another shower and about an hour to decompress anyway. But the second Bucky gets home, Steve's got a lot of lost time he wants to make up for.

They're both due some _serious_ down time.

Steve's thinking about the best way to petition Fury to let them take some more R&R (they could use a second honeymoon – for that matter they could use a _first_ one) when he strides into the bedroom. And every single thought in his head blinks out of existence in a single shuddering exhale.

"Heeeey, there you are," Bucky drawls, from where he's on his back – gorgeously, _gloriously_ naked – on the bed. "You finally...made it...mmmm...back." Then his breath hitches in a way that Steve intimately knows, _feels_ in the base of his spine like a well-timed kick. 

"Oh...just... _fuck_ me," Steve breathes. He can't stop staring.

Bucky's got his knees bent and his feet flat on the comforter, and two metal fingers pumping lazily in and out of his ass. The bottle of lube is resting beside his hip, and Bucky's been generous about using it, because his hole is nice and shiny and slick and his fingers seem to be sliding in pretty easily. His hair's a riotous mess on the pillow, his eyes are half-slits and he's flushed all the way from his cheeks to his pecs. There's a sheen of sweat coating his gorgeously muscled chest, and streaks of drying come on the ridges of his abdomen. His cock is still rock hard, though, curving up from the nest of dark curls at his groin, and Steve's mouth goes dry at the sight of it.

He is _the_ most beautiful thing Steve's ever seen in his life.

Steve's already undoing the buckles and straps of his uniform, fumbling with each one in his haste. His gaze is riveted to Bucky's fingers. "Jesus fucking Christ, Buck, you couldn't _wait_ for me?"

Bucky shrugs and the movement sends his fingers in even deeper. He looks eighteen shades of debauched and used already, and all Steve wants to do is finish the job. 

"You were taking too long," Bucky says, then hums as he hits a good spot. "I...mmmm...got bored."

Steve yanks off the rest of his clothes and his boots without a care for any of it. He's got way more important things on his mind. Then he drops to all fours over Bucky, hands bracketing Bucky's head, the heat of Bucky's body already burning him to cinders.

"You're gonna fucking kill me one of these days," he declares. Not that he minds. He can think of worse ways to die.

"Shut up and fuck me already, Rogers," Bucky says, and grabs a handful of Steve's hair to tug him down, the kiss blatant and carnal and lewd as hell. 

Then those slick metal fingers start to glide along his cock, getting him ready, and Steve moans into the next kiss, then the next. He could kiss Bucky forever, will never get enough of the way their mouths fit so perfectly together.

"Missed this," he murmurs, between small, biting kisses. "Missed _you_ so goddamn much, Buck."

"Missed you too," Bucky replies, then squeezes Steve's cock with a lascivious grin that just revs him up even more. "Missed _this_ inside me."

" _Fuck_." Steve groans and sweeps his tongue along Bucky's, ravenous and needy, as Bucky spreads his legs and tilts his hips up in invitation.

"That's the idea," Bucky says, and smirks. "C'mon, get inside me already."

Steve pushes forward, and lets out a small, pleased whimper of homecoming as his cock is enveloped in slick, tight heat. " _Definitely_ missed this," he moans, already rotating his hips in small circles. "Your ass is a goddamn marvel."

Bucky lets out a breathless chuckle, and wraps those strong legs around Steve's hips. "Well, it ain't gonna fuck itself, so put some muscle into it already." 

"So fucking pushy," Steve laments, even as he bottoms out, breath leaving his body in a rush. He's going to come before he can even get properly started if Bucky doesn't stop moving like that. He bites at Bucky's bottom lip, tugs until Bucky's moaning beneath him, and keeps kissing him and kissing him until Bucky goes pliant and malleable in his arms.

"Better," Steve says, and licks into Bucky's mouth nice and easy as he starts to move, just rotating his hips in small circles for now. They've got time and he's _missed_ this: missed the feel of Bucky's body under him, the taste of Bucky on his tongue, the way blue eyes cloud with pleasure and need. He'll be damned if he's not going to make this last as long as he possibly can.

He gradually speeds up until he gets into a nice rhythm – each thrust deep and measured – and savors every whimper and every groan spilling from Bucky's mouth. Savors the way Bucky grips his back, metal and flesh fingers digging into willing flesh, leaving marks deep under Steve's skin, a brand Steve will happily wear forever. Savors the musky smell of sex in the air as he picks up the pace just enough to keep things interesting, varies his thrusts just enough to keep Bucky off-balance.

"Dreamed about this every night," he says between kisses. "About the way you grip me so tight, like you never wanna let me go, how good you feel surrounding my dick."

"Fuck..." Bucky's hands spasm, and his cock, trapped between their bodies, seems to get even harder. " _Jesus_ , the mouth on you, Steve..."

"Ssssh, you love it when I talk about how much I love your ass." Steve smiles, dark and predatory, just to see the way Bucky's eyes darken in response, then slams forward, shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts. Bucky flexes his thighs, pushes up to meet Steve halfway, and _this_ is home. This is the only home Steve will ever need. 

"Harder," Bucky orders, low and hoarse, and Steve's only too happy to oblige. He's getting good and deep now; the friction on his dick is just about perfect. And, from the way Bucky's face goes slack with pleasure, and the slippery pre-come smearing all over his stomach and Steve's, he's loving it just as much.

" _Love_ fucking you," Steve groans, scraping his teeth along Bucky's jaw. "God, I could do this all day..."

" _Steve_..."

"Yeah, you'd like that," he continues, not a question, and slows his pace over Bucky's throaty growls of disapproval. "Shhh, we'll get there, you know we will. But I want...want you to ride me, make me come deep inside you, and then while I'm all blissed out and my come is still leaking out of you, I want you to fuck me and fuck me and _fuck_ me until neither of us can move."

"Fucking... _fuck_...Steve, you fucking –" Bucky grabs Steve's hair, kisses him hard, all teeth and desperation. And, between one shaky inhale and the next, he neatly flips Steve on his back and looms over him, his smile hot and hungry and so greedy that Steve shivers, need making him light-headed and dizzy.

"You up for it?" he asks, just to see the smile go even darker.

"Am I up for it, he says, _Jesus_ , your fucking mouth is a menace. Just lie back and enjoy the damn ride," Bucky replies, and sinks on Steve's cock in one smooth motion.

"I intend to," Steve tells him, and wraps a loose hand around Bucky's cock, jerks him nice and slow, and puts the other hand on Bucky's hip to help steady him as Bucky sinks down.

He knows he's not going to last like this – not with the way Bucky's moving over him, ass and thighs flexing with every upstroke and downstroke, and certainly not with the way Bucky's staring down at him like he's dinner and dessert all rolled into one, like he's every good thing on the planet. A look Steve knows is mirrored on his own face.

"Yeah, you're close, aren't you," Bucky asks, although it's pretty obvious already, and drapes himself over Steve's body, takes Steve's earlobe between his teeth. "Come for me, Steve, come so I can fuck you hard and slow and all night, like you deserve."

Steve noses at Bucky's cheek until Bucky turns his head, and their lips are slotted together. It only takes a few more thrusts up into Bucky's ass before he feels the all-too familiar tightening in his balls. He rides the orgasm as it shakes him apart, sparks igniting under his skin, muscles clenching then relaxing in one long moan of release.

Bucky soothes him through the aftershocks, kisses him over and over, murmuring nonsense words of affection and love and _missed you love you welcome home_. Steve floats on the endorphin comedown, blissful and content and the happiest he'd been in a month. He hates the separations, but there's nothing on earth that beats the reunion sex.

"God, I've missed putting that look on your face."

Steve cracks an eye open, meets Bucky's fond look with his own. "I've missed you putting it there."

"You ready for the next part or have I worn you out already?"

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that," Steve scoffs, already eager and ready for rounds two and three and four.

Bucky's grin is wolfish. "You haven't even _seen_ my A-game yet, Rogers."

"Bring it, Barnes." He feels around for the lube until he finds it, then slaps it into Bucky's waiting palm. "Cleared my night just for you."

Bucky laughs and moves so he's kneeling between Steve's thighs. His fingers are already slicked up. "You better've cleared your morning and afternoon and the next few _days_ after that, too, because I'm not letting you out of the goddamn bed."

"Oh good, because I wasn't planning on letting you leave either," Steve says, and lets out a satisfied moan as smooth metal fingers breach him.

Fuck, but it's good to be home.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
